1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tea maker and, more particularly, to an improved structure of tea maker, which enhances a sealing effect of a stopper, thereby preventing a leakage.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of tea makers are commercially available and popularly used by consumers due to the advantage of being able to continue working while the tea is being prepared. Ease of use is an important factor to consumers when choosing a tea maker.
A conventional tea maker comprises an infusion cup having a bottom through hole, and a stopper movably mounted in the bottom through hole of the infusion cup and controlled to close/open the bottom through hole. The stopper may be variously embodied. For example, the stopper can be a steel ball, plate member, or conical member. The tea maker further comprises a link mechanism provided at one side of the infusion cup for operation by the user to move the stopper in the bottom through hole of the infusion cup, i.e., to move the stopper between the closed position where the bottom through hole is closed, and the open position where the bottom through hole is opened for enabling prepared tea to flow out of the infusion cup.
However, the stopper of the aforesaid tea maker uses its gravity weight to seal the bottom through hole of the infusion cup. U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,160 discloses a tea maker in which a ball is mounted in the bottom center hole of the cup to control passage of the infused beverage. When infusing tea-leaves in boiling water in the infusion cup, the ball may lift slightly away from the bottom center hole of the infusion cup, thereby causing a leakage whereby an inappropriate amount of water may be in the tea maker.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a tea maker, which enhances the sealing effect of the stopper, thereby preventing a leakage.
To achieve this and other objects of the present invention, the tea maker is comprised of an infusion cup, a stopper, resilient means, a link, and a rocker arm. The infusion cup comprises a bottom wall, a through hole defined in the bottom wall, a sliding groove defined in one side face thereof, and at least one foot member formed on the bottom wall and having coupling means. The stopper is movably mounted in the through hole of the infusion cup, and comprises a parachute-like head, and a base. The parachute-like head is suspended inside the infusion cup and adapted to close the through hole of the infusion cup. The base is suspended outside the infusion cup, and the coupling means is located on the base. The resilient means is mounted on the stopper and secured between the base of the stopper and the bottom wall of the infusion cup. The link is movably received in the sliding groove of the infusion cup, having the coupling means mounted in a bottom end thereof. The rocker arm is fastened pivotally with the infusion cup and coupled between the link and the stopper, having first coupling means disposed on the middle thereof and pivotally coupled to the coupling means of the at least one foot member of the infusion cup, a second coupling means disposed at a first end thereof and pivotally coupled to the coupling means of the stopper, and third coupling means disposed at a second end thereof and pivotally coupled to the coupling means of the link.
When infusing tea, the stored tension of the resilient means forces the stopper downwards, keeping the parachute-like head of the stopper firmly pressed on the inner surface of the bottom wall of the infusion cup to close the through hole, preventing otherwise lifting of the stopper by buoyant forces.
Further, the infusion cup can be made having a skirt mounted around the bottom wall for supporting the infusion cup on any of a variety of cups. A handle may be formed integral with the outside wall of the infusion cup so that the user can hold the infusion cup conveniently. A filter may be mounted in the infusion cup to remove solid matters from prepared tea. When a different type of filter is installed in the infusion cup, the tea maker can alternatively serve as a coffee maker. The infusion cup can be transparent, and has a measurement scale on an outside wall thereof.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.